


[kn]论养一只兔兔的幸福之处

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发LOFTER





	[kn]论养一只兔兔的幸福之处

热，真的好热。

陈立农难耐地用滚烫的肌肤摩擦着沙发，猛烈的发情热让长长的兔子耳朵和尾巴不受控制地冒了出来，耳朵可怜巴巴地垂了下来，尾巴也止不住地颤抖着。

好讨厌啊，好想做爱啊，兔兔真的好想被干。

可是饲养自己的主人兼疼爱自己的恋人蔡徐坤并不在家，没人能帮他解决突来的情欲。嗯，兔兔发情是不需要道理的啦，作为一年到头都在发情期的淫荡生物，对于陈立农来说，只有想要和非常想要这两个认知罢了。想要的时候呢，是可以控制的，主人亲亲抱抱也很好啊，可是非常想要的时候，就是一定要被粗大的肉棒插进来止止痒才可以。

农农现在，非常，非常想要……

手指不受控制地从衣服下摆伸进去，抚摸已经挺立起来的乳头，平时和蔡徐坤做爱都是被伺候得舒舒服服的小兔子抚慰自己的时候，动作就有点不得章法了，只想单纯止住体内这股麻痒的感觉，但是却越摸越难耐。快感让呼吸有些困难，陈立农的唇瓣不自觉地分开了，半截粉色的小舌伸在外面好像渴求着什么，随着手下的动作，眼睛附上了一层水雾，微微挺起的腰身上是细细的一层薄汗。

“啊…嗯嗯…坤坤…”

忍不住喊出了主人的名字，身体内的空虚更加强烈了，陈立农咬着下唇，抚摸乳头的快感已经不能满足了，他忍不住伸出一只手探向身后湿漉漉的后穴——在家下半身只被允许穿着内裤的小兔子早就不知道什么时候把内裤蹭到了一边，发情期的兔兔后穴早就做好了被插入的准备，甚至在手指试探着摸上来的时候就热情地张开了穴口缠上去吸吮，陈立农的两根手指轻松地插了进去，摩擦到湿热的穴壁，被淫水沾湿的尾巴猛地一抖。

“唔…好爽嗯…坤坤…为什么还没有回家啦…”

后穴的手指忍不住动作起来，狠狠地在小穴抽插，敏感的内壁被玩弄到痉挛，可是就是插不到最爽的那个地方，只有蔡徐坤才最熟悉的地方。小兔子不满地哼哼了两声，空出来的手握住了前面的性器抚弄，双重的快感让陈立农忍不住仰起了脖颈，拼命忍耐的细碎呻吟从嘴角漏出来。

“坤坤…怎么办呜…”

可是不管怎么自慰，总感觉比起和蔡徐坤做爱差得远，总是离着高潮的顶点差点什么，陈立农又羞又急，湿淋淋的手指恋恋不舍地从后穴抽出来，不知道怎么办才好的时候，脑中突然灵光一现，对了，蔡徐坤买给他的小玩具，不就是让他自己玩的嘛？

翻翻找找拿出一个粉红色的跳蛋和逼真的假阳具震动按摩棒，陈立农还从来没有玩过，毕竟平时都是被蔡徐坤有温度的东西填满，不需要这个东西。那今天只能委屈你一下喽。小淫兔红着脸想。

先是跳蛋被送了进去，被调到最温和频率的跳蛋被小穴轻轻松松吞了进去，震动让紧贴上来的肉壁泛起酥麻的绵延快感。小兔子粗喘着定了定神，握住假阳具慢慢送进后穴，被手指开扩过的后穴接受力很强，很快就吃进去一半，陈立农呜咽出声，咬住手背小幅度抽插起来，想象着这是蔡徐坤的肉棒在干他。

“坤坤…好舒服…再快一点嘛…唔啊啊啊”

手下的频率不断加快，可是小兔子却委屈地发现这个东西不如蔡徐坤的大，还冷冰冰的，也没有被紧紧抱住的安心感，虽然是比手指舒服多了，可是还是没法达到高潮。

一狠心，陈立农干脆把跳蛋和按摩棒的振动频率都摁到了最大，按摩棒在小穴里剧烈的震动起来，跳蛋也一瞬间被顶到了最深处，陈立农没想到最高档带来的快感这么刺激强烈，一瞬间爽得双腿都颤抖起来。

“啊….啊啊呃…这个好舒服…要被插死了呜…啊要射了…要射了…”

太剧烈的刺激让小兔子在几分钟内就溃不成军，浓稠的精液一股一股射在了小腹上和胸膛上，射精的快感让陈立农筋疲力尽，靠在沙发上喘着气平复剧烈的心跳，后穴还在震动的跳蛋和按摩棒也没力气拿出来。

蔡徐坤开门进来的时候眼前就是这样一副淫乱的景象。

自己养的小兔子耳朵和尾巴都冒了出来，抱着腿面色潮红地缩在沙发上颤抖，后穴塞着跳蛋和假阳具，还能听到细微的震动声，而小兔子看来是射过一次了，小腹上是斑斑点点的白浊。

蔡徐坤默不作声，走上前把假阳具从陈立农不停流着淫液的后穴抽了出来扔在一边。后穴的东西被猛地抽出，陈立农颤抖了一下，两条又细又长的腿就去勾蔡徐坤的腰。

“坤坤，抱抱。”

“不抱。”

“怎么了嘛？”陈立农委屈地瘪瘪嘴，从沙发上爬起来，嗯…后穴还有一个跳蛋，但是不管啦，自己的主人生气了，得赶紧哄。

“小骚兔自己用假鸡巴玩得很开心啊？”蔡徐坤俯下身，揪住了陈立农的兔耳朵，“是它干得你爽还是我干得你爽？”

“呜——”被揪住耳朵的兔兔一动不敢动，“坤坤…主人干得爽…”

“乖宝宝…”

蔡徐坤听到满意的答复，不再坏心地折磨陈立农，放开了耳朵在对方嘴角轻轻舔吻着。

“以后不准用这个了，只有我的东西可以插你后面，知道吗？”

“可是明明是你买的嘛…”小兔子想说点什么却被堵住了唇瓣，不安分的小舌头也被勾住交缠，嘴里只能发出暧昧的水声。

“帮主人舔出来，不然不喂给你你想要的东西。”

蔡徐坤拉过陈立农的手，放在自己的下身，隔着裤子那里的温度也已经足够烫手，陈立农咽了咽口水，听话地帮主人解开皮带，舔了舔嘴角用牙齿咬住拉链拉下来，抬起头对着蔡徐坤眨了眨眼，好像在说我做的好吧，快给我奖励~

蔡徐坤摸了摸小兔子因为兴奋竖立起来的耳朵，粗硬的肉棒在陈立农白皙的脸颊上磨蹭了几下，把自己的味道标记好。陈立农被滚烫的肉棒拍了脸颊，感觉灼热的温度都传了过来，伸出舌尖就去寻找那个热源，熟练地含住主人的肉棒舔吸。

“主人是不是把兔宝宝饿坏了？”

身下闯进湿热的口腔，快感顺着脊椎传到蔡徐坤的大脑，他忍不住按住了陈立农的头，挺动胯部把自己送得更加深了。

“唔嗯…唔…”

“没法说话了？嗯？为什么早上刚刚被灌了一肚子主人的精液，晚上就又发骚了？”

淫乱的语言刺激得陈立农眼角发红，嘴巴更加卖力地服侍着在他口腔横冲直撞的肉棒，后穴也开始痉挛着，毕竟跳蛋还埋在他的穴道深处。

“你真是…嗯…嘴巴越来越厉害了，都要被你吸出来了。”

被长期调教的小兔子使出全部力气和技巧想榨出主人的精液，肉棒几乎要插到喉咙，手也不忘记抚弄主人的囊袋和没来得及插进去的棒身。在陈立农觉得自己嘴巴都要被干坏掉的时候，胀大的肉棒终于在他口腔里跳动了几下，蔡徐坤抽出来射在了他的脸颊上，一部分还甩在了颤抖的兔耳朵上。

“你是不是最淫荡的兔兔？”

蔡徐坤眯起眼睛，掐上陈立农的下巴，看着对方双眼迷离地把流到嘴角的精液都舔了个一干二净，感觉下腹又开始燥热起来。

“嗯…农农是坤坤的骚兔兔…”

小兔子伸出舌尖把嘴角的牛奶舔干净以后就蹭进蔡徐坤怀里撒娇，黏着人要亲亲，手也不听话地又摸上蔡徐坤半硬的肉棒抚摸。

“主人快点来惩罚偷偷自己玩玩具的兔兔嘛…”陈立农痴迷地舔上蔡徐坤的喉结，印下几个暧昧的吻痕。

“欠干死了。”

把小骚兔推倒在沙发上，让兔兔乖乖地抬起臀部，粉色的跳蛋线从紧闭的穴口伸出来，蔡徐坤扯了扯，小兔子就呜咽着摇着屁股摩擦大腿。

“不准动！”

“啪啪”两声，蔡徐坤的手在白嫩的臀肉上甩了两巴掌让兔兔老实一点。

“呜…坤坤欺负人。”

被打了屁股反而有羞耻的快感，陈立农软了腰，乳尖自动和沙发的布料摩擦着，麻酥酥的快感从发丝流到脚尖，舒服得兔尾巴都一抖一抖得。

“错了。”蔡徐坤按住陈立农纤细的腰，附身贴在对方耳边，“是欺负兔宝宝。”

话音刚落，热烫的肉棒就狠狠闯进了之前已经被完全操开的小穴，撞进了最深的地方，同时也把跳蛋推到了前所未有的深度。

“啊啊…嗯啊…太深了…里面在震呜…”

小兔子一瞬间爽到失神，本能地夹紧了后穴，让蔡徐坤也有些不轻松，肉棒被穴壁紧紧地包裹着吸吮，前面还有跳蛋带来一阵一阵的震动，他缓了一下才压下有些过于刺激的快感，压住小兔子的腰操干起来，整根抽出又全部撞进去，也不再注意让陈立农舒服的技巧，因为他现在已经陷入情欲深渊，全身上下都是敏感的g点了，随便一碰都能颤抖着高潮。

“嗯啊啊…啊…主人的…好棒…好满嗯…要被操坏了啦…”

“操坏你好不好？农农做主人只会挨操的小骚兔好不好？”

“农农…啊…农农已经是主人只会挨操的…小骚兔了…呜呜还要多一点…”

色情的话好像有了温度一样把陈立农的浑身都烫得红彤彤，爱出汗的汗宝宝浑身湿哒哒软绵绵的，蔡徐坤看得心里满满都是想疼爱他的欲望，变成行动就是胯顶得又凶又猛，好像要把囊袋都撞进去。

视线扫到旁边某个被扔到一边的东西，坏心地想法在脑海浮现。蔡徐坤拿起之前陈立农用来自慰的假阳具，戳了戳小兔子颤抖的尾巴。

“呜…?”

毛绒绒的尾巴又抖了几下，被蔡徐坤用手捏住，身下操弄的动作又快了几分，拿着假阳具色情地在陈立农的臀瓣和股沟游移。

“坤坤…干什么啦…不要…”

按下开关，假阳具就剧烈地震动起来，拽着小兔子的尾巴把假阳具抵在穴口。

“要两根鸡巴干你吗？”

“不要…啊…求你…不要…”

“但是农农怎么吸得更紧了，是不是觉得被两根干就更爽了？哪天是不是要两个人一起干你才能满足？”

“没有…呜…只要坤坤干嘛…”

小兔子被自己欺负得眼泪汪汪，哭着说只要坤坤操，蔡徐坤心软的一塌糊涂，把玩具扔到一边亲吻陈立农的眼角，把眼泪都舔去。

“不让别人干宝宝，宝宝是我的。”

“呜…讨厌死了啦！快点干我嘛…”

主动的小兔子扭了扭腰臀，主动套弄起后面的粗硬，蔡徐坤被呛得无奈，自己真是把小兔子宠上天了，都敢吼他了。有些粗暴地拽着兔子尾巴继续欺负那个淫荡的小穴，摩擦陈立农最敏感的那个点，感受湿软的穴道不停地痉挛，就要达到高潮。

“骚兔兔又要被操射了。”

低沉性感的声音在陈立农耳边炸开，让他忍不住颤抖起来，前面的性器也随着话音落下射出了稀薄的精液，可怜巴巴地软下来。

高潮中的后穴更是本能地缠紧了蔡徐坤粗硬的肉棒，几次抽搐中蔡徐坤也不再忍耐，把今晚份的精液都灌进了小兔子的后穴深处。

“哈…哈啊…”高潮余韵中的陈立农还是起身勾上蔡徐坤的脖子在他肩颈处磨蹭脸颊，“坤坤…可以抱抱了吗？”

“抱抱，好乖。”

“对不起，下次不会再让除了坤坤以外别的东西插进来了…”

“没有怪你啦笨兔子，”蔡徐坤给兔子顺着毛，“就是有点吃醋。”

“坤坤是笨蛋哦？吃那个东西的醋…”

“农农还有力气和我顶嘴是不是，是不是主人还没把你喂饱？”蔡徐坤故意掐了掐手下手感极好的臀肉。

“不要不要…吃饱了撑死啦…”射了好几次筋疲力尽的兔兔发情热暂时得到了平复，现在只想靠着恋人软软地撒娇亲昵。

“好了，不抱了，主人得去把小兔子洗干净然后给小兔子做饭，上面的嘴还没喂呢。”

“等会洗好不好，坤坤身上好舒服，还想抱…”

“你下面再含一会儿哥哥的东西，就能怀上哥哥的孩子了。”蔡徐坤开玩笑地挠挠陈立农的耳朵。

“你才…我是公的！”

“那就快点起来啦。”再次捏捏软软的小屁股。

“那坤坤要给我做好吃的！”

“知道啦。”

“不要胡萝卜！！”

“你算哪门子兔子哦？？”

THE END


End file.
